Endless Love
by HuntressofHope
Summary: Slight AU: When Smaug attacks Erebor, Hestia is separated from her One, Thorin son of Thrain. She escapes the inferno, but is captured by none other than Azog, who wants her for no more than her special sight and as a slave. He tortures her for years, trying to break her fiery spirit. But Hestia clutches to the hope that one day, her prince will come. Rated T cuz I'm crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**_Erebor, T.A. 2767_**

"Ha! You can't catch me!" I squealed as Dis made a grab at my braid.

"Just because your legs are longer than mine!" Dis stumbled a bit when her hand missed my hair. I kept on running, thinking that I was finally outpacing her, but when I turned around to tease her, Dis was not behind me. I slowed to a stop, and looked around the corridor.

"Dis?" I heard a giggle above me, and as soon as I looked up a heavy dwarfling lass landed on me.

"What now?" She gloated, wrestling my wrists to the ground.

"You cheated!" I pouted. Dis stuck her nose up with a dignified air, still not letting my hands loose.

"Princesses never cheat, Lady Hestia. They think strategically."

"So…you're saying that you aren't a princess?"

"Argh!" We rolled over each other, crashing into walls and rumpling tapestries.

"I do believe Hestia is right, on this one," came a deep rumble behind us, halting our roughhousing. "Dis obviously isn't a princess."

"Oh? And how so, Thorin?" Dis scowled up at her brother while I ducked my head in shame at getting scolded by the prince.

"Princesses don't tumble on the floor with their playmates, Dis," Frerin piped up behind his brother.

"Playmate?" Dis scrambled up. "I do not have _playmates_ Frerin! I am a dwarrow of fifteen years, thank you very much!"

"Then act like one, won't you?" Thorin snarled, before turning and stalking away. I glanced at the two remaining siblings before running after the fuming prince. I probably had a better chance placating him than the other two, given the fact the I knew him better and we were closer in age.

Plus, we had been courting for quite a few months now.

"Thorin! Thorin, wait up." He slowed slightly, his quick marching dissipating to heavy strides. "Thorin, what is wrong with you?" I stepped in front of him slightly, which might actually be dangerous seeing as I was a head shorter than him.

See, I am a dwarf, but most might mistake me for a hobbit or some elf-hobbit bastard (long story). I am unnaturally short, even for a dwarf, and I have no beard despite my seventeen years. My hair was fiery red, which was unnatural for a dwarf. It also lacked the coarseness that most dwarrows have, neither was it as curly as a hobbit's. It's unusual shortness made me stand out, what with it barely brushing the tops of my shoulders. The only adornment I kept in my hair was my courting braid with Thorin's bead at the end.

"What are you talking about Tia? I'm perfectly fine." He gently guided me back to his side and tried to walk on, but I joined him by grabbing his elbow. To anyone else, it would have looked like I merely wanted to go on a leisurely stroll with my intended, but we both knew I wanted answers, and I am going to get them.

"Hestia, I am busy right now. Grandfather needs me at the council."

"But Thorin," he cut me off with a gentle kiss.

"I promise we can talk tonight, but right now, I need to go."

"Fine," I sighed, losing my hold on his arm. He gave me a smile-that wonderful, cheeky one he reserved for when we were alone-and I realized he was merely stressed from the workload his father and the king had thrust upon him. With a last longing glance, we parted ways.

**_Thorin's POV, Erebor, T.A. 2768_**

"Thorin! Finally! You've been gone forever!"

"Frerin, I was in Dale for barely a week."

"Exactly!"

Frerin pulled me into a hug, and I grudgingly reciprocated it, just because he was my only brother. I pulled away and gripped his shoulder, looking into his face.

"And what is this?" I asked, rubbing my hand across the prickly gold hair on his chin. Frerin squared his shoulders proudly and grinned up at me.

"Sunshine here got his beard a few days ago. Been strutting around like a peacock ever since."

"Hello Dis," I chuckled, holding my arm out to my baby sister. She grabbed it and wrapped it around herself, giving me an innocent smile. I rolled my eyes at her immature antics, but I couldn't hold it against her. I had been practically raising her and Frerin since she was three and he was five, due to our lack of sane parents. Of course Balin tried to help out where he could, but I had become their father figure, a position I proudly hold.

"My name is not Sunshine!" Fre's growl jerked me out of my thoughts.

"Well, would you rather me call you Buttercup? Or Daffodil maybe?" Dis smirked from under my arm.

"Where in Arda did you come up with those?"

"Isn't it obvious Fre? Your hair of course."

I laughed as Frerin tried to pull around a lock of his golden hair. However, I had always insisted on keeping it shorter than how he wanted it, meaning it barely brushed his shoulders. "Dis, stop antagonizing Frerin. I, for one, am starving, and would like nothing better than to find a warm meal and strong ale."

Dis pouted at being called out, but Frerin's smile had always been contagious. They instantly grabbed both my hands and started dragging me from the stables, chattering the whole way. I let them, but my mind was somewhere else. I tried to catch a glimpse of fiery red hair, but of course I didn't. She was most likely helping her mother in the kitchen, which meant I would have to find a way to sneak down there later.

Dis, Frerin, and I took dinner in my rooms, them telling me what exciting things they had been up to while I was in Dale. As soon as they had left, I changed into a more comfortable and casual tunic, and made my way to the lower levels where the kitchens were stationed.

Sure enough, Hestia was reading by the dying light of the oven fire, just as I thought she would be. The glowing coals made her hair glow as if her head was encompassed by flames, and her deep, chocolate brown eyes glimmered as they raced across the page of her novel.

"Hestia," I murmured, trying not to startle her. of course, it didn't work. She jerked up and whipped around, her choppy bangs flying into her eyes.

"Thorin son of Thrain! Do not scare me like that!" She scowled and marked her place in her book. "You do enough to give me a heart attack already."

I said nothing, but continued to watch her as she stroked the fire and calmed from her flustered state. She was beautiful, I had realized that years ago. It had taken me months to gather the courage to approach her, though. Our relationship wasn't ideal for a dwarf of my standing in the kingdom; the heir to the throne and the daughter of the kitchen help. However, we are not able to pick and choose who we fall in love with, much less our Ones. And I am pretty sure that Hestia, daughter of Moriah, is my One.

"Thorin, stop staring at me like that. I'm filthy."

I blinked, realizing that I had indeed been staring with a small smile on my face. "And why, my love, would I stop looking at you?"

"Because my dress is covered in batter and grease and my face most certainly has flour and cocoa on it."

I cocked my head in a fashion I knew she found endearing. "And you believe I would care about that?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Of course you would, my lord."

This comment made me frown, my playful mood diminishing. "Hestia, do you truly believe that?"

"Don't 'Hestia' me Thorin! You are a prince, and a prince is supposed to have the nicest things, including friends and spouses." She turned and started to search for something in her cluttered workspace. "And here you are, looking so…princely and sharp and I look like a raggy maid…" she broke off with a shuddering sigh.

"Givashel, what brought this on? You know my thoughts on this matter, and we have had this discussion before."

Her shoulders hunched, and her curls fell forward to hide her face. I cautiously rested my hand on her shoulder (I had learned from experience to tread lightly when she is in a mood like this one), and was pleased when she leaned heavily into my touch. I gently pried her delicate fingers from the counter and turned her small figure into my larger one. Her hands fisted in my tunic in an almost desperate way as my arms swallowed her petite frame.

"Hestia, please talk to me."

"I…I had another dream," she murmured. My arms tensed around her shoulders. Hestia had been known to dream of future events, and then they would come true, just as she had seen them.

"What was this one of?" My voice sounded much rougher than I wanted it to.

"There was fire, Thorin. Everywhere. It consumed the mountain, the city, Dale, the lake, everything! And you…you were in the midst of it, helping everyone get out. You shouted for me to run, and I did. But when I looked back…" her frame wracked with sobs. "When I looked back…you were being pulled back into the flames by fiery whips…and then you were gone…"

I didn't say anything; I didn't have anything to say. I merely held my love close, and let her cry into my tunic.

**_Erebor, T.A. 2770_**

I watched from a hidden balcony as my father and grandfather argued in the gold room…again. Hardly a day can pass by without the two gold-sick dwarves getting into a disagreement. I slowly turned and made my way to the top of the mountain, where Balin most likely was. I needed someone with a sound mind to talk to right now…

"Hey Thorin!"

…Or someone with sparkling brown eyes and fiery red hair.

"Good morning, Hestia." She ran up and grabbed my arm, planting a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"Guess what happened this morning?"

I feigned ignorance. "What would that be, my dear?"

"My father finally came home from his journey! He arrived late last night!" She beamed up at me and I stopped walking in order to face her.

"That is wonderful love," I cupped her face and leaned in for a chaste kiss. "I am immensely happy for you."

She smiled against my hands before pulling away. "I'm headed to the kitchens to make him scones. Would you like some?"

"I already ate givashel, but perhaps I might find time to eat lunch with you today." I sighed regretfully. "I need to talk to Balin about a few things first."

"Very well, Thorin," she smiled before skipping off. "I shall see you this afternoon."

Everything felt wrong. The wind was hot, and the pines encompassing the mountain were bending almost double. It took me too long to see the signs…and when I did, it was almost too late.

"Thorin! What is happening?" Balin.

"Balin, sound the alarms! Alert the guards! This is not a drill!" I ran through the ranks of guards on the balcony.

"Thorin! Tell me what is going on for Mahal's sake!"

"Dragon," I snarled before running to the mountain overlook and bellowing the alarm to the frantic dwarves below.

**_Hestia's POV_**

I heard Thorin's voice bellowing above me, and the intensity of fear and anger in it almost made me drop my basket.

"DRAGON!"

"No…" my mind flashed images of him being surrounded by flames, being sucked into the ruthless inferno. "Thorin!"

I ran against the crowds flooding the corridors, desperately trying to reach him. He was standing in the midst of the frantic Erebor dwarves, bellowing out commands and helping them along to the front gate.

"Thorin!" He turned just as I ran into him.

"Hestia! What are you doing here! You need to get out!"

"Thorin, listen to me! It's my dream, I know it is!"

"All the more reason for you to get out. Run for the forest, Hestia. Run and don't stop. I shall find you."

"No! I will not! Not while you-"

"Hestia," He cut me off with a sharp reprimand. "I will find you. I swear it on Mahal."

With a reluctant nod, I let him push me away, only to step back into him for a kiss. "I love you, Thorin Thrainson," I whispered against his lips.

"Men lananubukhs menu," He responded. If hadn't known him as well as I did, I would have missed the crack in his voice. "Now go," He commanded, and with a small push from him, I was lost in the sea of people.

* * *

**AN: There's the first chapter. What do you think? Continue or no? I think I will continue...writing is becoming a major stress relief and grieving tool in my life right now. What do you think of Hestia? You'll see some more personality from her in later chaps. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I ran with the other fleeing dwarves. Once, Dis was by my side, and then I was being dragged along by Frerin, and I'm also pretty sure I saw Lord Thrain ushering the three of us. I tried to keep ahead of the flames, but the end of my dress was still scorched. We ran as hard as we could with all the people pressing against us, but it became harder as we got closer to the gates.

"Over here!" Lord Thrain shouted to us as he veered off to the side. We followed him to a hidden door in the wall, which he opened and pushed us through.

"Father!" Dis shouted as he started to close the door.

"You'll be fine, children. Just follow the corridor, it will take you outside."

"But aren't you going to come with us?" Frerin was just as frantic as his sister.

"No, I need to help Thorin get your grandfather out. Just get outside and find Balin or Dwalin."

We had no more time after he said that. Flames exploded behind Thrain, and he shoved the door closed behind us. We ran down the dark corridor, one hand on the wall and the other gripping the hand of the person in front of us. I couldn't help but wish that it was Thorin leading me to safety.

We stumbled into the daylight, blinking at the devastation before us. the forest to our left was smoldering and Dale a few miles to our right was no better. Straight ahead was our only option.

We had run no more than thirty feet before flames started falling from the sky. I dove to the side, and when I regained my footing, I realized that a wall of fire separated me and the two royals.

"Hestia!" Dis screamed.

"I'm fine!" I shouted. "I'll find a way around!"

After a heated discussion I couldn't hear, they nodded to me and started running towards the crowds of dwarves. I ran away from the wall of fire, my instincts telling me to get away from the heat before it become unbearable.

I ran, and ran, and ran, but the flames seemed endless. I would run through an opening, only to be forced to double back. This continued on for hours, until suddenly, my legs gave out. My face felt as if it was trying to peel itself away from my body, and I was blistering hot under my heavy work dress. I lay on the ground, just now registering the insatiable dryness of my mouth and throat.

_So this is how I am going to die? I'm sorry Thorin. I love you._

And then it all went black.

**_Thorin's POV, Three days after the attack_**

I stood on a small rise above my people, searching their ranks as the set up their camps. I didn't see very many that were too terribly injured, a couple of burn victims at worst. However, it was not the injured I was worried about. It was the missing; missing fathers, missing mothers, missing children, including my own sister and brother. And Hestia. No one had seen my Âzyungâl since we left the mountain. I could only hope that she was with Dis and Frerin, and was in some other part of the throng of dwarves following me.

However, that hope was soon dashed.

I whirled around at the sound of hoof beats behind me; paranoia had been high these past few days. I had no cause for concern though, it was merely Dwalin's pony, and sitting behind him was my siblings.

"Thorin!" Dis cried as Dwalin helped her down. I held my arms out to the teary dwarfling and she ran into my embrace.

"Namadith," I whispered into her wild hair, relieved beyond sanity that she was safe. I looked up when I heard another set of feet approaching and part of the depressing shadows in my heart lifted at the sight of my brother, albeit seeing him lean heavily on Dwalin.

"Frerin!" I gently nudged Dis aside and knelt in front of my brother. "What happened nadadith?"

"Fire…" He gasped out, his face contorting in pain as I gently prodded his leg. "Tripped…burnt…"

I retracted my hands at his agonized gasp. His leg had been mangled by flames, and frankly, I was surprised he was still upright. I stood and helped him transfer his weight off Dwalin and onto my own shoulders. "It will be alright Frerin. Master Oin will help you get fixed up."

Frerin nodded and rested his temple on my shoulder, surprising me at his show of weakness. Frerin _never_ showed weakness. "'m tired, Thorin," he mumbled into my shoulder.

"I…know Nadad."

I had my brother and sister…but something is still wrong. "Dwalin," I turned to my friend who was currently putting his arm around Dis in a comforting and supporting embrace. "Where is Hestia? Have you seen her?"

"Nay, Thorin," Dwalin shook his head as a sob left my sister's mouth.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Thorin! W-we ran b-but we g-g-got separated by th-the flames a-and she had to f-find her own way around,"

"Hush Namadith," I soothed as Dwalin ran a hand over her head. "I understand. We shall find her, never fear. But for now," I gently hoisted Frerin into a more comfortable position on my shoulder. "Let's get the two of you taken care of."

**AN: Hey again, sorry this chap took so long. I have a million excuses I can use, but I'm too lazy to tell them to you. **

**Yes, I ship Dwalin/Dis. I am going to pull Fili and Kili into this within the next few chapters, and for now Dwalin and Dis merely have a strong friendship. **

**So, thoughts? Comments? Like? Love? Hate? Tell me peoples! How about a deal, if you leave a comment, even if it is just one word, I will either **

**A) Dedicate a chapter to you**

**B) Spam you with likes/follows**

**C) Let you submit a major character for this story, depending on how helpful and long your review is. You can choose. **


End file.
